Birthday Cake
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: "It was a simple plan: get everything set up, and make sure he didn't find out. Simple. Very simple...if only that were true." Happy birthday, mi amigo.


**Alright, here is a special one-shot for a friend of mine. My best friend. He's helped me a lot, whether he knows it or not. He deserves a little something from me, although this may not be enough.**

**Note: There are couples mentioned in this. They will be listed out at the ending of this fan fic.**

**I only own Opal and Zoggy the Eevee.**

**Enjoy :)**

**P/G/C/E/A**

It was a simple plan: get everything set up, and make sure _he_ didn't find out. Simple. Very simple...if only that were true.

"Hey, Leo, Luna" Opal entered the house, carrying a box of supplies: party hats, streamer, baloons, plates, and confetti.

Leo came out of the kitchen, covered in dough and green icing. Opal giggled while Leo blushed, letting out a chuckle of his own.

"Leo, what are you doing," Opal asked, "Isn't Luna making the cake? Where is she, by the way?"

"Plans were changed," Leo said as he licked some icing off his fingers one by one, "She's with Francis at the Poke Mart. Said she needed to help him resupplying for an upcoming match."

You see, he was one of Opal's closest friends. Heck, probably the closest, had it not been for another special someone in his life (not that she was jealous. If anything, she was happy for him). To her, and for certain, all of his friends, he deserved this more than anyone they knew. However, to keep a secret from him...

"It's back here, Opal," Leo led Opal though the house over to the back.

The event in honor of their friend was being held at Leo and his sister Luna's place. Their house was plain, but big. Especially the backyard, where the party was placed. Their mother had ranted about how "If too many teens run about my home, trouble is bound to happen" and so, it had to take place outside. Not that anyone minded; after all, the real beauty of the property was outside.

The backyard had a big open clearing, big enough for everyone that is to attend. And yet, a bit far back was a lush forest, filled with Pokemon and other mythical creatures, all of which wouldn't cause any harm to the guests, as long as they didn't try attacking them.

Opal set the box to the side and clapped her hands together saying, "Okay! Let's get started! You remember what Luna instructed us to do?"

"Yes," Leo answered, "Us and our Pokemon will handle the party while Luna handles..." Leo trailed off and frowned along with Opal.

"The food," Opal finished, "This could be a problem..."

Luna was probably the best chef they had ever met, which is the least you could say for Leo and Opal who both lacked that talent.

"What are we gonna do," Opal wondered, "We're terrible chefs, and even worse cooks!"

"Well, we can order some of the food," Leo suggested.

"Oh, right," Opal smiled, "Leo, you're a genius! Okay, what time is it?"

"Uh," Leo checked his watch and then back to Opal, "12:03."

"Right, and when does the party start?"

"Uh...3:30."

Opal's eyes widened. "There's no way that even the nearest catering company can prepare all of the food in time," Opal exclaimed, "The fastest chef in town is Luna, and she's out with Francis!"

"What if our Pokemon set up the party," Leo said, "You and I have no choice but to make due with the ingrediants we have and make the food."

"But, we can't cook," Opal said, "The narrator said so."

"True," Leo said, "But the narrator she forgot to mention that Luna taught us how to make desserts together."

He's right.

"Oh," Opal smiled, "Well then, let's do this!"

Like I said, it wasn't going to be easy...

"Uh...Leo?"

"Yeah, Opal?"

"Is...that cake...moving...?"

"Uh...I think so."

"And, is it sprouting tentacles...and eyes...and a mouth full of sharp pointy teeth?"

"...Oh dear."

...It was going to be oh so very hard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Thank you Luna for helping me with getting more supplies," Francis thanked as they began walking back to his place.

"No problem, Francis," Luna said, "After all you've done for me, and everyone else, it's the least I could do."

"But I feel like I asked you too much," Francis admitted, "I mean, you looked like you were busy for one thing."

"Oh, I wasn't too busy," Luna said (struggling not to vomit. She hated lying.)

"And another thing," Francis said, "I shouldn't keep asking my girlfriend favors. It's rude, right?"

"Rude," Luna asked, "Don't be silly. Think back to all those times where you saved me along with everyone else from evil Pokemon like Gengar, Seviper, and Koffing. Those are just naming a few of those good for nothing-!"

"Luna?"

"Oh...sorry, I don't know what got into me. Anyways, think of all the times you risked your life for me. If anything, you deserve more from me."

"But you risked your life for me plenty of times," Francis stated.

"True," Luna said, "But I'm not the one those Pokemon were after. Anyone else would have probably ran for their lives if they were targets of evil forces, but you...you'll do anything to protect us. You deserve something big. Something that, we'll never be able to give to you."

"Oh, Luna," Francis smiled, "I'm perfectly content with what I already have. After all, I have you. Not to mention great friends."

"Oh Francis," Luna said before planting a kiss on the other's cheek.

_I sure hope that Leo and Opal can handle things back at home..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay, so now that we shoved the beast into the closet to deal with later, where's the cook book?"

Leo sets the said book on the table, eyeing Opal in a way that said "Really?" Opal chuckled nervously and said, "Oh...so that's a cook book."

"Did you pay any attention to Luna," Leo asked.

"I do remember how to use the tools properly," Opal stated, "That's something, right?"

"Okay," Leo said, "So the way I see it is that I seem to know the recipes better, and you can use the tools better...which to say is a bit awkward on my part. But I digress. I'll get the ingrediants, and you and I can both take turns with the tools."

"Hold everything," Opal said, "Do you not remember that weird cake-monster we just face? No. I'll get the ingrediants. You just tell me what we need."

"Well, alright," Leo said, opening the book and beginning to read, "Okay. The first ingrediants are two eggs..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hours had past and Luna did her best to keep Francis occupied. She then led Francis back to her place, simply telling him that she had a surprise waiting for him.

Meanwhile...

"AAAHHH," screamed both Leo and Opal as they were cornered by yet another cake monster.

Opal had gotten the wrong ingrediants, using dead **Pokemon eggs** as opposed to **regular eggs**, **flowers** instead of **flour**, used **potato** chips instead of **chocolate** chips, and instead of baking soda, she put a two-liter **soda** bottle in the oven and let it **bake** for about thirty minutes. None of the Pokemon outside working even noticed what was going on inside.

"Opal," Leo exclaimed, "What'll we do?"

"I-I don't know," Opal cried, "We're dead!"

The front door opened and in came Francis and Luna. Or rather the door slammed open and they bolted inside, hearing the commotion. Francis immediately let out Cheh the Snivy out from its Pokeball.

**(A/N: Sorry, I have no idea what attacks it has)**

"Cheh, use vinewhip," Francis exclaimed!

The Snivy obeyed. The vines wrapped around the cake-monster until it broke apart, revealing a Ghastly.

"Wha-," Opal wasn't even able to finish her sentence as Francis chuckled.

"You were just playing a little prank on them, weren't you," Francis asked, earning a guilty nod from the Ghastly, "It's alright, but please, try to be more careful next time. You could have hurt someone."

The Ghastly cheerfully grinned before flying through the walls, disappearing. Once Cheh the Snivy returned to its Pokeball, Luna immediately went to aide her brother and Opal, as did Francis. "Are you two alright," Luna asked.

"Yeah," Leo said, "Thanks to Francis."

Francis smiled. "Anytime, buddy," he said, "But, why were you two making a cake in the first place?"

"And," Luna smelled the debri and recoiled, "Did you...put the proper ingrediants?"

Opal grinned sheepishly as Leo gave a small glare at her.

"Uh...no," Opal answered.

"What's this all about," Francis asked.

"Well," Luna began then sighed, "We all wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me," Francis asked, "With what?"

"A party," Leo said, "Today's your birthday."

"So we wanted to throw you a surprise party," Opal interjected, "It was Luna's idea, but...we kind of messed up...I _really_ messed up...sorry..."

"Today," Francis asked, "What do you mean? My birthday isn't today."

"Huh," Luna, Leo, and Opal said in unison.

"My birthday's tomorrow," Francis explained, "Today's the 24th. My birthday's on the 25th."

"...Oh," Opal giggled nervously, "Oops."

"I must've had the dates wrong," Luna said, "I thought today was the 25th."

"That would explain why the guests aren't here yet," Leo chuckled.

"Sorry, Francis," Opal said.

"Don't worry about it," Francis said, "It's nice that you guys cared enough to do all of this for me. But, I suggest we clean this mess up before Luna and Leo's mom gets back."

"Where is she, by the way," Opal asked.

"Baseball game," Luna and Leo answered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

And so, the party was had after all, only this time properly. Luna made the food perfectly and swiftly, and Leo and Opal put up the decorations with their respective Pokemon. Soon, all the guests arrived, and prepared to surprise Francis, not knowing that he already knew. Good thing Francis was a good actor; he couldn't bear the thought of everyone's disappointment if they knew that it wasn't exactly a surprise anymore.

"Hey, birthday boy," Opal walked over to Francis with her hands behind her back, "I've got a present for you."

"You really don't need to, Opal," Francis said, "The party's amazing."

"Are you sure," Opal said, taking out tickets.

"Are those tickets to the FIFA Interactive World Cup," Francis asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes," Opal answered, "Yes they are."

"How did you get these," Francis asked, grinning, "These are really expensive!"

"I know a guy," Opal said, "Who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guys, who knows a girl, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy's cousin, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows someone whose related to one of the players."

"Wow," Francis said, "So they gave them to you for free?"

"Nope," Opal said, "I got it from the internet. Can you believe that they were selling these on Ebay? Who the heck does that?"

"Then, what about the guys you mentioned," Francis asked.

"Hm," Opal said, having completely erased them from her mind for a split second, "Oh, them. They told me about the tickets. After that, I was kind of on my own."

"Kind of?"

"I had some help from Luna and Leo," Opal said motioning to them.

Luna and Leo both went over to Francis and Opal.

"Think of it as a present from all of us," Leo said.

Francis hugged the three, saying, "Thanks you guys!"

"Happy birthday, Francis," Luna, Leo, and Opal sang in unison.

_**The End**_

_**Happy Birthday, mi amigo**_

_**Message of the Day:**_

_Cherish life; embrace life; live life; for it is a gift and blessing given from God._

**A/N:**

**Happy late b-day, FrancistheUnconciousSnivy. Love ya like a brother. God bless you. :)**

**And I apologize if I didn't portray them correctly.**


End file.
